


Two Weeks in New York

by WeAreBorg (DrDom)



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Fedal - Freeform, Gen, Laver Cup, US Open 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDom/pseuds/WeAreBorg
Summary: Roger (who is a huge Fedal fanboy) and Rafa (who has no idea why he puts up with Roger when he’s like this) exchange messages during the 2017 US Open, in the run-up to the inaugural Laver Cup in Prague.





	1. Chapter 1

**Sunday 27-08-2017  
Day 0, Media Day**

You don't want to play me?!

        _You bad as that journalist. Why everyone ask that? I want easier player!_

Rafa, have you ever looked at our head-to-head?

        _This year we play three time you beat me three time  
        I not stupid to say yes please I want time number four_

My back hasn't been all that great since Montreal, maybe you could get your revenge :)

        _I no want revenge. I want win tournament_

I told them I wanted to play you :'(

        _Should talk more about Francis, no? I talk about Lajovic_  
        _Very tough we get to semi-final, many strong opponents_  
        _Lots of work before can talk about us_

I like that there's 'us' :)

        _Why I still talk with you?_

<3

        _I go practice_

 

**Monday 28-08-2017  
Day 1**

How many times have they asked you today about playing me?  
I'm up to three :)

        _I have four. Is very silly_

I love it!  
You and me are the talk of New York baby <3

        _Should be practicing, no?_

I have been, a bit  
I was talking with our tournament designer in Prague  
Wait till you see the court, it'll be AMAZING

        _Good. Maybe press ask about court for Laver Cup, not us_

Well actually …

        _Oh no_

It's not my fault!  
We did the market research, apparently you and me together, we're a great brand

        _I think you make this up now_

It's true!  
They told me we're the best chance of making the tournament a success  
I really appreciate you being part of it <3

        _For sure I with you_

You know, the intern said we need a hashtag for our doubles match  
I suggested #FedalForever 

        _Fedal?_

:)

        _Forever??_

It's for the fans Rafa

        _I remember first time you say look up Fedal on internet_  
        _I love fans_  
        _But some think a little bit the unusual things, no?_

Just think about it  
I will be ;)

        _I think about first match tomorrow  
        You should also, no?_

I can't help it, you're distracting me

        _I???_

People keep on talking about you  
We even went past a giant poster of you downtown  
I couldn't concentrate for the first half of practice

        _I beat you easy in semi-final if you distracted, no?_

See, you're talking about us playing now!

        _I no should say that!_  
        _Where is delete?_  
        _Please delete from memory_  
        _I go talk with team_

Your secret's safe with me :)  
Hey Rafa

        _?_

Good luck tomorrow

        _Thanks, you also_

Try not to think about me too much

        _Is easy_

:(  
<3

 

**Tuesday 29-08-2017**   
**Day 2, Round of 128:**   
**Rafael Nadal v. Dusan Lajovic**   
**Roger Federer v. Francis Tiafoe**

Nice work, straight sets. Looking good there

        _You watch?_

Every second :)

        _Then you see is no good. So many mistakes  
        Forehand-net. Backhand-net. Net net net. Impossible_

Rafa you won!

        _Yes I win, I happy, but you should not say is good when tennis is not good_

Okay :)   
You still looked better than I did at practice yesterday. Too much net myself  
It all feels a bit rusty at the moment

        _You play in two-three hours, you no say things like that!  
        Should say: I Roger Federer, I have forehand unbelievable on line, backhand cross court no look drop shot bounce twice before blink, I am god of tennis court_

I love you too Rafa <3

        _No serious, that is you problem. I go ice bath_  
        _I nearly forget_  
        _Good luck_

:)

\- - - 

Told you I was rusty. My god that was close

        _Well done for win. You hold on, very tough points, find the ways to be winning_

I can't believe how much energy these 19 year olds have. I feel about 90

        _You play five sets, is good  
        Am thinking maybe you forget how after Wimbledon_

Good practice for playing you :)

        _Should focus next match. Many rounds left, many tough opponents  
        Put down phone, get in ice bath_

The floor is so comfortable  
I'm going to stay here

        _You still in locker room? Where Severin?_

Telling me to get up as well :)

        _You no complain me when you no walking tomorrow_

:*

        _You impossible_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wednesday 30-08-2017**   
**Day 3**

Oh my god I can't move my legs

        _Should have ice bath sooner when I say, no? You no 19 years old_  
        _Should do practice now. Good for legs_

I've got to find a court without cameras or the whole world's going to see me hobbling

        _You remember this after next match tomorrow, no?_

You're a cruel man Rafa

 

**Thursday 31-08-2017**   
**Day 4, Round of 64:**   
**Roger Federer v. Mikhail Youzhny**   
**Rafael Nadal v. Taro Daniel**

        _You try give fans heart attack???_  
        _Also well done for win_

Thanks :)   
Are you saying you're a fan then?

        _Of course I your fan. Number 1_  
        _Even when make me watch match like that_

It wasn't much fun to play you know  
Couldn't do anything  
I was just hanging on waiting for him to make a mistake

        _You no practice enough, no? You win, is good_  
        _Tournament go on you get better_

Sure, just in time to get annihilated by you :)

        _Always the joking_  
        _You should be serious, do the recovery, think about good shots_  
        _I no see you in locker room. Should get in ice bath_

Already in it  
You could come check ;)

        _I GET READY MATCH NOW BYE_

\- - -

Hey that was great, well done!

        _Not great_  
        _I lose first set_

Four sets is better than my five

        _35 unforced errors_  
        _!!!_

Well that was your first set

        _I practice unbelievable good last week_  
        _This week, unforced error_

You're saving yourself for Prague :)

        _I no need save_  
        _I need give my left hand a talking-to_

THERE's an image that'll keep me up tonight ;)

        _Now my English make unforced error_

Never change Rafa <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday 01-09-2017**   
**Day 5**

Rafa can I get your advice?

        _NO_

?  
You don't even know what about!

        _I know! Feli ask this morning too_  
        _I no tell him how beat you, I no tell you how beat him_

Don't you love me any more?

        _Feli, he also say that. You both very silly_

So do you love him more than me?

        _I no answer_  
        _I neutral_

You sound Swiss  
Hey that's an idea!

        _?_

If you became Swiss we could play Davis Cup!  
Against Feli!

        _We play Laver Cup soon! Is enough, no?_

Never enough of you :)  
So you won't help out your Laver Cup team mate here?

        _No team mate yet. Still tournament, maybe still play each other_  
        _Rivals, no?_

I'm going to have the announcers in Prague shout "rivals become team mates!"  
Actually that's an idea

        _Oh no_

The intern said we need some slogans :)

        _I think tournament director going a little bit to you head, no?_

I also had the perfect idea if Nike won't let you wear the blue shirt in our doubles match  
We'll get custom matching kits made up

        _What like?_

Your old style, the long shorts and sleeveless shirt. I always wanted to try it

        _ABSOLUTELY AND TOTAL NO_

But think of the fans Rafa!

        _I talk to Nike. They will say yes to blue kit_

You're no fun  
Can I have 'rivals become team mates'?

        _Ok but only if no long pants_

I guess so

        _And I no become Swiss_

Boo :(

 

**Saturday 02-09-2017**   
**Day 6, Round of 32:**   
**Rafael Nadal v. Leonardo Mayer**   
**Roger Federer v. Feliciano Lopez**

And people say I'm bad at converting break points ;)  
I mean, well done for the win

        _Very strange have that many point_  
        _Maybe I make you feel better, no?_

Thanks man :)   
Seriously though, well done on keeping cool  
I would've been chucking racquets by number 13

        _I tell to the kids at my academy, no be frustrated on court, accept and focus_  
        _How can I throw racket when I say this?_

See, this is why you're my role model <3 <3  
Although not on break points now  
Oh my god what if we play each other and neither of us can convert??

        _Tie break, no?_

Imagine we each have 14 break points in a row and get none of them  
The crowd would go nuts

        _I think you a little bit nut saying this_  
        _Three matches before we maybe play. Concentrate on Feli, no?_

I was talking with Bjorn earlier  
Decided I'll do the whole match serve and volley, like back in the day  
Think that'll work against a Spanish left-hander?

        _You silly. I go press_

Ok. Be nice when they ask about us :)

        _Only thing I say you:_  
        _Good luck for match_

:)

\- - -

You didn't believe I'd serve and volley did you

        _Was good. Poor Feli_  
        _Well done for straight sets_

Bjorn inspired me

        _He practice coaching for Laver Cup, no?_

He's looking forward to it. I even got a smile out of him on Skype :)  
Then I suggested him and John Mac did doubles and got a Swedish glare

        _They for sure no like each other. Too much the rivals always_

I'm so glad we're not like that. I couldn't imagine feeling that way about you <3

        _Old time was different, no? Many player no like other player_  
        _Also lots of shouting at umpire_

The TV guys wanted to put in a 30 second delay because of Mac  
But our producer said if he starts swearing it'll be the second-biggest ratings hit after us :)

        _We play for tennis not ratings, no? Is no exhibition_

I really want people to watch, you know?  
To watch for the tennis I know we can play

        _You need trust team. We will make the good tournament_

You're on my team then?

        _Team Europe, no?_

Team #FedalForever 

        _Maybe I no on this team_

I am <3 <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Sunday 03-09-2017**   
**Day 7**

        _You think for sure 'Fedal' for Laver Cup hashtag?_

Social media guys say yes :)

        _But why 'Forever'? Is no forever, no? Is three days_

I know :'(

        _I think of new hashtag_

Can I get Fedal at least?

        _Maybe ok_

Thanks Rafaello <3

        _What you call me?_

Sorry, autocorrect :)

        _Why you phone have Rafaello?_

Got to go practice. Bye!

 

**Monday 04-09-2017**   
**Day 8, Round of 16:**   
**Rafael Nadal v. Alexandr Dolgopolov**   
**Roger Federer v. Philipp Kohlschreiber**

Watch out New York, Rafa has arrived <3

        _Why you say? I been here one week_

Yeah but that was really you out there on court

        _I see. For sure was better than other days_  
        _I am more calm_

Can I get some of that?

        _You always calm on court! Never the ruffles_

Don't give Nike ideas...

        _?_

You might want to look that word up :)

        _No time now, I go press_

Don't let them give you ruffles

        _You strange_

\- - -

        _I see now what are the ruffles_

:D  
Reckon they'd suit me?

        _You focus match, no fashion_

Right. I'll go out and play  
Unruffled

        _How you play good when you never serious?_

:) :)

\- - -

        _Well done for win_  
        _Philipp do well, you play solid game_

Thanks :) You were watching?

        _For sure_

You really watched my match? Not Dominic and Delpo?

        _Ok we have two screens, watch both_

Ha!  
I don't blame you  
We could hear the noise on centre court

        _Juan-Martin fans for sure are very loud_

Rafa I've got to confess something

        _Confess?_

I went off court for the physio so I could find out the score in their match  
Then told the interviewer it was because I needed my bottom rubbed

        _What you did??_

I'm a bad person :(

        _I think you_  
        _Very_  
        _Very_  
        _Silly_

It wasn't silly though, not the first part  
I wanted to be there, their match sounded so exciting

        _Should focus, no?_

I couldn't  
They were in a fight to the death and I was stuck trying to play sensible tennis  
Theirs was the sort of match I came back for, not mine

        _You will have those times too_

Now do you understand why I want to play you?  
I want the matches that matter!

        _I know_  
        _Always we want to fight for the important things in our sport, no?_

Yes!

        _But cannot be important always. Without normal, how we know what is important?_  
        _Need both to show what means. Like light and dark, the left and right_

Nadal and Federer 

        _Now is a little bit silly_

I suppose you are right. This evening just made me impatient, like I was wasting time  
Please don't tell Philipp any of this

        _For sure_

It was a real MTO, you know. I didn't make him wait by going off

        _I believe you_  
        _I think also you like tease crowd about you bottom_

Maybe I hoped you'd be listening ;)

        _We watch you screen with sound off_

Crushed :(


	5. Chapter 5

**Tuesday 05-09-2017**   
**Day 9**

Hey Rafa any more thoughts on #FedalForever?

        _Is difficult_  
        _I think #TeamFedal but is maybe strange with Team Europe_  
        _My brain no think in hashtag_

The intern had an idea

        _?_

They're a football fan:  
#FedalUnited  
:)

        _I think intern very good_  
        _Yes. I on this team_

I thought of another slogan to go with it:  
"Federer and Nadal: Two Become One"

        _NO!_  
        _Is VERY silly_

Aw :(

        _Leave slogan to sensible intern. Focus next match, no?_

One more to go before I play you :)

        _I NO think this_

Not even a tiny bit?

        _No_  
        _I think of strong opponent, you should also_

I saw Andrey give an interview, he said you were his hero growing up  
I don't blame him <3 <3

        _He is young, much energy, very good shots. Will be tough match_

You'll walk all over him  
He's never been this deep in a slam before

        _If I think that, I deserve he win and we no play_  
        _You no think that about Juan-Martin_

Don't worry, I have a healthy respect for Delpo's forehand  
Yours is still my favourite, of course <3  
Got to go practice

        _Is good_

You see I've got this date  
I know the other guy'll make it, and I don't want to let him down :)

        _Is no date, is match!_  
        _Also I no think about that!_  
        _Why you no go practice?_

I'm gone :)

\- - -

Hey Rafa  
Good luck for tomorrow

        _Thanks_  
        _Good luck you also_

So you do want to play me after all :) :)

        _Maybe_  
        _I think fans will enjoy, will be good for our sport_

I'll take that as a yes <3 <3 <3

 

**Wednesday 06-09-2017**   
**Day 10, Quarter Finals:**   
**Rafael Nadal v. Andrey Rublev**   
**Roger Federer v. Juan-Martin del Potro**

That poor kid  
He's sitting here like his hero just dismantled him

        _Why you message? You other side of locker room_

I'm not mean enough to say this where he can hear, come on

        _Maybe I am mean beat him like that_

It's not like you rubbed his nose in it. You let him have a few games

        _I no let, he win them!_

You're making faces at your phone :)

        _I go press_

Say nice things about me if they ask

        _I GO_

\- - -

Hey boyfriend ;)

        _Oh no no no_  
        _Why the press ask these things?_  
        _Why??_

Because you reply like that :D

        _Always they say 'what you admire about Roger', and if I answer truth, people on internet make fuss_  
        _This time I no want them say I sound like boyfriend_  
        _I say so and everyone no stop laughing_

It was almost as good as your 'famous ass'

        _Much easier when I no speak English_  
        _Am now forget English_  
        _Sí_

That's a shame, I don't speak so much Spanish

        _You learn. Speak five languages no much harder than four, no?_

That was still English :)

        _I no speak any language no more. Silence. No embarrass me, no embarrass friend_

Come on Rafa, it was hilarious and you definitely didn't embarrass me  
If they ask me later I'll have lots to say about you: favourite forehand, great competitor  
Famous ass ;)

        _You as bad as people on internet_

:) -> (|)

        _NO TALK YOU_

:( :(  
I'm going to lose to Delpo from heartbreak

        _No say that!_  
        _You no lose_

I'll try  
For you, boyfriend <3 <3

        _Impossible_

\- - -

        _Am sorry_

I'm sorry 

        _Why you sorry? I sorry you lose_

I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to play you

        _Is not the important right now. Important is I know how you feel, and am sorry_

I tried Rafa  
I tried until the very end

        _I know_  
        _I am seeing_

It was terrible. My body wasn't working, my mind wasn't playing, my game wasn't there  
It felt like I couldn't hit a volley without it smacking into the back fence

        _That is why you are great player_

What?

        _You no give up_  
        _Play every point with spirit to win even when feel lose everything_  
        _That is great player_

I don't know what to say   
:'(  
<3

        _Never forget you are great champion. You are number one in the history_

You're number one in the now, now. Congratulations on that

        _Is ranking. Is nice but not tournament. Much work now with Juan-Martin_

My god he was on fire  
That was the closest I've come to being scared on a tennis court and I've faced you enough times

        _I avenge you_  
        _Is correct word, no?_

That's possibly the nicest thing you've said to me  
You've got to watch out for that forehand it's brutal  
His backhand's not so bad on the run, but if he's still then it's got all his power  
You've got to neutralise his fans, if they get into the match they'll carry him

        _Any more advises?_

Yeah be Rafa

        _I try_

<3

        _You have ice bath yet?_

Come on I lost. Recovery doesn't matter

        _Go now or I message Severin, tell him pour ice on you!_

Okay okay I'm going  
Boyfriend ;)

        _NOW_

<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rafa's 'boyfriend' press conference in all its glory:  
> http://www.usopen.org/en_US/news/interviews/2017-09-06/2017-09-06_rafael_nadal_interview.html
> 
> (And Roger's, which just about broke my heart:  
> http://www.usopen.org/en_US/news/interviews/2017-09-06/2017-09-06_roger_federer_interview.html )


	6. Chapter 6

**Thursday 07-09-2017**   
**Day 11**

What are you doing today boyfriend?

        _I only let you say that because I still sorry you lose_

That's something I guess  
Okay what are you doing today Rafa

        _I practice_  
        _You home yet?_

We just landed. First stop is physio  
So many things hurt oh my god  
I feel like I've been beaten up every day for the last week

        _Do recovery for Laver Cup, no?_  
        _Listen to physio, Ivan, Severin, also wife_

Okay okay

        _No over-stress_  
        _I think you not used to being human person with body_

So that's why you called me a 'freak of nature' in your book

        _I say sorry for this one hundred times!_  
        _English writer, he say is compliment_

It's okay, I like that you were talking about my body ;)

        _Maybe I no sorry no more_

I promise I will do everything to be well for Prague

        _Is good_

I'll do it for you

        _Do for us, no?_

<3 <3 <3 'us' <3 <3 <3

        _Oh no_

;)

 

**Friday 08-09-2017**   
**Day 12, Semi Final:**   
**Rafael Nadal v. Juan-Martin del Potro**

Good luck  
Sorry I'm not there

        _I sorry also_

<3  
Do better than me

        _For sure I try_

<3 <3

\- - -

YOU BAGELLED HIM YOU BEAUTIFUL MAN!!

        _I make you present. You like, no?_

Rafa you are amazing  
You were in the zone for nine straight games  
Oh my god you have no idea what you looked like  
It was epic

        _I had the good feelings_  
        _I happy_

Maybe I should thank Juan-Martin for winning our match  
You would have obliterated me  
I would be a smudge on the court by now

        _I think not_

Haven't you seen how I've been playing?  
Not to mention how you are :O

        _You do the recovery for back, no?_  
        _With team, getting better?_

If I don't get better you could beat me more :)

        _I always try beat you. No need help from back_  
        _You should do exercises, listen to physio, no do the argue_

I don't argue!  
Much :)  
It's nice you care <3

        _Team mates now, no? I need healthy partner_

'Partner'  
#FedalUnited ;)

        _Never the serious. I go press_

Tell them nice things about me again, partner

        _I say I DEFINITELY no want look like Roger boyfriend, he say many silly thing_

So I had a chance before? 

        _GONE_

:*   
Congratulations again, Finalist :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Saturday 09-09-2017**   
**Day 13**

Hey Rafa I've got another slogan for our doubles match

        _What is?_

'Rivals become partners' ;)

        _Maybe I ask Bjorn I play with Tomas_

:(  
You know, that's actually not a bad idea

        _You have injury??_

No!  
I didn't mean to worry you sorry

        _Is good_  
        _But why I play with Tomas? Was joke_

There's more than one doubles match you know  
He's played a lot and I believe you have an Olympic gold medal :)

        _You also have medal for doubles_

Mine's a little older

        _Is captain choice, no?_

I know, I just want everything to be right

        _So I do, so Bjorn, so all players_

I need to make it the best I can  
It matters

        _Trust us, no?_  
        _We will make the important matches in Prague_

I trust you  
#FedalUnited <3 <3

        _I do practice when I home_

Once you finish winning the tournament :)

        _I no think about that_  
        _Is tough match ahead, Kevin very strong, no?_

Rafa have you ever had a match you didn't think would be a tough one against a very strong opponent?

        _Am thinking_  
        _Maybe one_

Not poor old Rublev?

        _No was guy in Roland Garros_  
        _I bagel him_  
        _It was in final 2008_  
        _You know him, no?_

Rafa you beast, I still have nightmares about that!

        _Lololol_

I told Stan this year we should start the Rafael Nadal French Open Survivors' Club  
He said we'd have to invite the whole Tour for the last 12 years

        _What about you and Wimbledon? You keep from me, Andy, also Andy, everyone!_

You've had it twice! And second Andy and Novak - I've been generous!  
Not like Senor La Decima, grudgingly giving me Stan and Novak one each  
Then soundly thrashing us afterwards so we remember who's boss

        _I no thrash Novak at Roland Garros since he win_  
        _Is good idea_  
        _I try next year_

:)  
You know, I've never seen you this relaxed during a tournament, I love it  
I mean I love it now I don't have to play you 

        _Is no good, must not be over confident! Must focus or I lose final_

Rafa can't you believe just once you're going to annihilate your opponent?  
Kevin certainly does

        _I no can_

I guess I won't stop you doing you after all these years :)  
All your fans believe in you though  
That includes me <3

        _You do believing, I do playing_

Sounds like a good division of labour  
Partner :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Sunday 10-09-2017**   
**Day 14, US Open Final:**   
**Rafael Nadal v. Kevin Anderson**

        _Roger, you awake?_

Good morning soon-to-be-champion  
Wait isn't it still the middle of the night in New York?

        _I no sleep_  
        _You say I win today_

Of course you're going to win

        _Why you think?_

Are you serious Rafa?

        _I think I going to lose_  
        _Kevin has no pressure. Big stage, biggest in life_  
        _I have all expectation_

You've dealt with expectation before, all the time  
You were the favourite in Roland Garros this year and you smashed that

        _I am worried about mental injury_  
        _I think game not there, focus not there, at end I will lose from the nerves_

Oh Rafa

        _I sorry, I should not say these things to you_  
        _Should not show weakness to rival, no?_  
        _Please forget_

Of course if you want me to  
Though if we're team mates for now maybe it's okay  
I can always forget afterwards

        _Maybe_

I think I understand about the final you know  
Wimbledon was like that a bit

        _Marin was injured, no?_

Yeah. Once I realised I suddenly thought - I can lose this  
Like I could fight him but it was more difficult to fight myself  
Serving out for the title, I still remember that first point I lost

        _I remember also_  
        _Nerves is not Roger, no?_

Oh my god! Sometimes I thought I would never come back this year

        _Am sorry, I no know_

Couldn't talk about it. Got to keep that aura of invincibility, make the others hesitate when they play me  
Going to ask you to forget this after Prague as well

        _For sure_

Not that it ever worked on you. Right from Miami I always felt you saw straight through me  
Like you stripped me of all my tennis clothes

        _But no, every time I win I cannot believe, even now_  
        _Also please be forgetting_

Okay. It's never stopped you though because you never give up  
That's what I admire most about you  
You play each point with everything you have, even when you don't feel in control

        _This is what we tell to the kids at my academy, to give their best on court_  
        _We cannot ask anything else_  
        _Yes, this I will do today_

<3   
You should get some rest 

        _Now I sleep_

zzz <3 <3 <3

        _:)_

\- - -

Good luck  
Be Rafa

        _Am always_

<3 <3

\- - -

I know you won't get this till after the match  
But that was a fine first set :)

\- - -

What a get my god that backhand!!!  
!!!!!

\- - -

I almost feel sorry for Kevin here  
Almost

\- - -

One more game  
Serve it out :)

Oh god I can't watch

I've got to look

Do it do it do it

\- - -

YESSSSS!!!!!  
YOU ARE THE CHAMPION MY FRIEND  
WOO HOOOOO!!

\- - -

You look good with that trophy  
Fight you for it next year :)

\- - -

        _Many messages :)_

:)  
How does it feel, Champion?

        _Is good_  
        _Though I had a little bit the nerves in the final game_

Me too  
You did it <3

        _I very happy_

Imagine if I told you last year we'd have two slams each in 2017 :)

        _We do the important things for our sport, no?_  
        _Next year we play here_

It's a date  
I'll try to make it if you will :)

        _For sure, always_

And this year's not over, you know

        _We make the important matches together_

See you in Prague <3 <3

        _< 3_


End file.
